The MST training grant at the University of Pennsylvania is unique in supporting trainees in both the MD-Ph.D. program and the VMD-Ph.D. program. Both programs are dedicated to the training of outstanding men and women who will become teachers, scholars, and the leaders of biomedical and veterinary research in their individual disciplines. To accomplish that goal, we have established training plans that emphasize the integration of the two degrees in preparation for careers that will make use of both. The large institutional commitment to this goal is reflected by the sizeable investment that the medical and veterinary schools have made in this program, resources that are used to help cover student tuition and stipends costs, provide enrichment activities and support administration of the program. At present there are 171 MD- Ph.D. trainees and 13 VMD-Ph.D. trainees at Penn, 101 of whom are or have been appointed to this grant. They are a diverse and talented group of individuals. Approximately 38% are women and 10% are members of underrepresented minority groups. The selection process emphasizes academic excellence, relevant research experience and creativity. Most trainees do graduate work in the biomedical laboratory sciences, but there has been a longstanding commitment to attracting trainees in other disciplines. At present approximately 10% of our trainees are enrolled in graduate programs such as Biomedical Engineering, Health Care Systems (Wharton), History & Sociology of Science, and Bioethics. On the alumni side, there have been 245 MD-Ph.D. graduates and 45 VMD-Ph.D. graduates. Follow-up information on all of them is included in the proposal. More than 71% of the MD-Ph.D. alumni and 85% of VMD-Ph.D. alumni who have completed postgraduate training are doing research in academic centers, institutes or industry. Nearly all have extramural funding. Very few have entered private practice, an outcome that we would consider to be contrary to the aims of both training programs. Many are on the faculty of universities and research institutes around the country. Based on this track record, our goals for the future include continued growth of the program, improved integration of the graduate and professional degrees, and a continued emphasis on the training of individuals who are uniquely well prepared for careers in the accumulation and application of new knowledge for the betterment of mankind through basic and translational research.